plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Slammin' Smackdown
Hearty, Beastly |Tribe = Gargantuar Superpower Trick |Abilities = Destroy a Plant with 4 or less. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = The Smash's wrestling moves are real all right. Too real. Just ask any Plant.}} Slammin' Smackdown is a premium legendary zombie superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty and Beastly classes. It is The Smash's signature superpower. It costs 1 to play, and its ability destroys a selected Plant with 4 or less. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Beastly *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Plant with 4 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description The Smash's wrestling moves are real all right. Too real. Just ask any Plant. Strategies With This can be considered as a better version of Rolling Stone, as it has the same cost, but can be used on more plants. Because of this, any strategies used with the Rolling Stone should be used with this trick. However, the player may want to save this trick for later, because it can destroy any plant with 4 strength or less, and 4 strength is quite a high number. Also, this trick is an excellent way to counter plants with high health but low strength, such as Water Chestnut and Hibernating Beary. If the wanted plant's strength is higher than 4, the player can use cards that can reduce its strength, such as Nibble or Landscaper. A great use of this card is to take out plants with 3 strength, as they are really hard to defeat (especially if they have lots of health like Power Flower). This is really useful on plants like Pineclone, Briar Rose, Metal Petal Sunflower, etc. Against There isn't really a counter to this superpower, since it can be played in any moment. However, you can make it less devastating by having multiple threats on the battlefield, instead of having only one big threat that could easily be the target. If there is a key plant you want to keep safe but has 4 strength or less, then the best thing you can do is boost it, using Plant Food or Grow-Shroom, if you are playing as a Mega-Grow hero, or using Berry Angry if you're playing as a Kabloom hero. Additionally, Captain Combustible can use his signature superpower, Blazing Bark to boost a key plant out of this superpower's range. Remember that The Smash does not have Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size, and the only thing that will kill boosted plants are B-flat and Locust Swarm. Gallery Slammin'_Smackdown_statistics.png|Statistics Slammin'_Smackdown_Card.png|Card Trivia *Its card description refers to the fact that most people believe modern wrestling to be fake and scripted. *Its name may be a reference to Smackdown, a wrestling show. *Its name is an example of alliteration. *Since it is classified as a Gargantuar card, it helps complete Gargantuar-related quests. *It is the only superpower which can be played free by playing it in your hand. To do this, Gargologist needs to be on field. Category:Zombie tricks Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary tricks Category:Beastly tricks Category:Beastly cards Category:Hearty tricks Category:Hearty cards Category:Superpower cards Category:Signature superpowers Category:Gargantuar tricks Category:Zombie superpowers